Camping With The Guys
by Tardation
Summary: Pit tries to hang out with the "big kids" for once! My first FanFic ever :D!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I donut own Super Smash Bros or any of the Characters within. If I did, Smash Run for 3DS would be like Fire Emblem.**

 **Also, Along the story slight and unrequited Shulk x Lucina to looking for, so beware**

Pit was sitting on the park bench watching the afternoon sun glide lazily above the horizon. At Smashville, Villagers lair, he sat there being incredibly bored. He looked over to see some of the older smashers setting up tents.

He made a small head count. There was Pitoo talking to Sonic about how irritating Pit is. He chuckled at his success, having used his F-air to KO him twice. There was Shulk, challenging Roy to a "friendly spar" that would doubtlessly turn into a battle to the death unless the other two smashers intervene in time. They did this every night, went camping overnight and talked about _guy_ stuff. But they never let him join, each making their own excuses.

Shulk usually goes first, trying to let him down easy "Look mate, it's dangerous and scary out here at night, and you should hang with your ba- _Palutena_. I bet she loves spending time with you, doesn't she?"

Pit would then try to say something along the lines of "Well, yes that is true, but I wanna hang with you guys tonight, I think I'm old enough" but usually would be cut off by Sonic

"C'mon Pit, big kids only! go home to your _baby-sitter_!" Then Pitoo would start taunting Pit about his "baby-sitter" until he couldn't take it anymore and ran off. They would then use this to further prove that he was "too big a _baby_ to be away from his _baby-sitter_ overnight"

But today he WON'T run away. He glided over there using the pleasant afternoon breeze that always came to smashville and landed in between their tents

Pitoo started the assault "I thought we told you: no _babies_ allowed!" 'Not gonna work this time' Pit thought to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark Pit was startled by ArmPit not dashing off after the keyword "baby". At this rate, no amount of taunting would get him off. He quickly called Sonic over

"Oh, it's the baby again." Sonic said in no way pleasantly.

"You think I don't know that?" Dark Pit said "Anyway, he's not budging, what should we do?"

"Kick him into next Tuesday, cuz I am so on it!"

"No no, Palutena will beat me up if ArmPit goes crying to her"

"Ohh, I have an idea!"

After some intense whispering, Dark Pit and Sonic pulled out of their huddle

"We'll let you stay one condition" Dark Pit said, grinning "If you run away before sunrise, you may never come back here to bug us again!"

"And if I stay the whole night?" ArmPit said

"We'll let you come with us from this night forward" Dark Pit rolled his eyes

"And no teasing!" ArmPit said

"Yeah, fine" Dark Pit said impatiently

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" ArmPit said

 **A.N. So, that was my first chapter ever, must say I'm a tad proud of myself. There should be another coming up, plz review and all that other stuff you do. Who knows, I might even respond to my "FanMail" if I get enough of it! Until then, see you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own SSB. If I did, Lucina and Chrom would both be alt. costumes for Marth and Streetsmash for the 3DS version wouldn't exist.**

Pit, though he didn't show it, was VERY excited. He was finally gonna get a shot at this camping thing! He was going to get to sleep outside, and eat s'mores and ALL the fun stuff.

"Alright, who's got hunting duty!" Sonic called out

Hunting? Pit never thought that there was gonna be HUNTING. He didn't want to kill innocent animals! I mean, netherworld beasts, he could take down no problem, but actually KILLING a LIVING BEING, and an innocent one at that, was unthinkable! Think of the berating he would get from Viridi if he goes through with it.

"I elect ArmPit to go" Pitoo announced.

"I second the motion" Sonic said

"So its decided, go out there and kill some _cute_ and _innocent_ animals for us ArmPit!"

"Hold it" Shulk, the obviously nice one, abruptly stopping his "spar" with Roy. "I want to go with 'im!"

"Aye, whatever, I'm taking a nap until the fire needs to be lit" Roy said, surprising everyone as this would be his first words in the fic

"Nuh-Uh Shulk, you know your sword glows and scares off the creatures!" Sonic waved his forefinger.

"I can think of a good creature to scare off" Shulk activated speed as Sonic started running in fear, apparently forgetting the fact that he would still be faster

As they were walking away, Pit muttered to Shulk "Hey, thanks for sticking with me"

Shulk punched him in the shoulder "I'd do it for anyone mate, you're with us now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pit whistled and looked around for animals to beat on while Shulk sat still in the forest, seeming to meditate. Pit said offhandedly "What are you doing over there"

"When a vision comes, I will listen" Shulk said as he laid back now in a sleeping position.

Pit, deciding that he's not getting anywhere so he laid down with Shulk and tried to have a 'vision' too. They seemed to sit there forever. Eventually he got impatient

"So what are these 'visions' like?"

"I see what may happen, and I try to prevent it."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

" **THIS** " His eyes flashed as he did a chinese get-up and backflipped. Meanwhile a wild boar charged through the bushes, finding two troublesome humans in his territory. Shulk landed upon him, stabbing through his neck as the boar just begun to realize how this was going to end. Pit got up, visibly shaken yet awed at his ability.

"Do the other smashers do that too when they counter too! Why don't _I_ get a counter!" Pit whined

Shulk sighed "No, the others predict their opponents next move by tracking muscle movements and/or common sense. I see into a possible future, the future in which I don't react in time and they get me, and I use the knowledge to get them where they're going to be open. Like take that boar, all Lucina-" thinking of Lucina, he sighed the only way a british-boy-band-candidate could "-All Lucina could have done was hope that the boar was going to be predictable and continue rushing forward while I see exactly what it is going to do and when."

At this point Pit was taking notes, and wasn't prepared for an ending. He asked "So, what _did_ you see?"

Shulk hesitated "Well, if successful, the boar would have trampled you, crushing your ribs. You'd try your best not to cry, but fail, then attempt to say that it was the dust stirred that's making you cry. This would be an obvious lie, I'd have to carry you maiden style back to camp, and you'd beg to be brought back to Palutena, demanding then to get your 'boo-boos' kissed, which Palutena would do in motherly, if not patronizing, style while telling you that 'everything is gonna be alright now that I'm here'. Dark Pit would get the berating of his life for letting you get hurt, but you'd still be banned from coming to the camp grounds, and none of the smashers under the age of 20 would let up on you for a month"

"Not even Lucas?"

"Not even Lucas."

"Well… thank you for saving my hide then…" Pit said gratefully

"Let's head back, since I did all the killing, you can carry it back. Oh, and by the way, thank me later for not making you go through the moral turmoil of killing a creature under Viridi."

"O-of course!" Pit said, hefting the boar on his shoulder, not noticing that this was indeed Viridi's doing.

 **Yay, that was chapter number two :D. I can't believe I'm already getting attention, and as promised, I'm posting and responding to Reviews. This one comes from a "Telesoap" and reads:**

I want to see this play out, I really do. Place your bets, people!  
Anywho, I'd like to see what Sonic and Dark Pit will do to make poor Pit run off, haha. Keep up the good work! o v o

 **Well, bet your happy to know that they didn't succeed this time, thanks to Shulk being such a good friend (hence the "friendship" tag). You know, I was considering making this a Humor fic, but as I was writing I realized that trying to make this funny would ruin the authenticity of what Pit was feeling. Oh, and thanks for the support :D. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever will own SSB. If I did, Robin's custom moves would be different tomes from FE: Awakening.**

"We're ba-ack!" Pit said, making sure Pittoo heard loud and clear

Pittoo nudged Sonic "I thought the boar would handle him, Viridi promised so!"

"Shut up, he's coming close, we still have the next part of the plan" Sonic then rushed around and collected the sticks and put them in a nice little pile. Roy stepped out and yawned.

"Here." he lit the fire, cutting the pile in the process, alighting an impressive fire. He then headed back to his tent

"Wait, you gonna bask in whatever little glory you'd get in this fic?"

"Nope" Roy slipped in his tent, never to be mentioned again.

The sun has set by now, and the time is ripe for Sonic and Pitoo's scheme.

"So… did you hear about Lucina and Robin?" Sonic said offhandedly

"What is it" Pit asked

"Well, I heard they split, Lucina got sick of how protective Robin was."

"Whaaaat? he's such a nice guy though."

"The last straw was when the Captain hit on her and Robin tied him down and tortured him with the Levin Sword. Words out she's looking for a new _mate_ to S rank with, if you know what I mean." He said the last sentence more to Shulk than Pit,

"Really?" Pit said.

"Oh don't worry, she's not looking for pipsqueaks." Pittoo cracked, both of the obnoxious smashers breaking out into laughter

Pit red-faced because of the trap he was led into, said "Hey, no teasing!"

"Of course," Pittoo instantly composed himself, suspiciously so "Let's get to the next part of the night, the _stories_ " Pitoo smiled devilishly at this last statement.

"Um.. what kind of stories." Pit asked timidly

"Scary ones of course, why else would the moon be smiling on us," and indeed the moon was full of mirth, chuckling at the author's attempt at being noticed as a writer.

Pit was ready to dash off right there and then, getting respect wasn't worth the nightmares, but then he reminded himself that Shulk saving him would have been in vain, so he resolved to tying his shoe (sandal?) to the log he was sitting on.

Shulk sat closer to him and murmured something along the lines of "Do what I say, when I say, got it?"

It didn't need an answer, so Pit gazed into the fire, mentally preparing himself for the scare of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took no discussion for them to decide that Pit should go first "Best for last, let's get the worst over with!"

Coming up with _any_ story was hard for Pit, and he just wasn't _scary_. He was Pauletana - _Every ones_ \- favorite youngster. Who didn't mind if you ruffled his hair, or made him do some errands which could have been done twice as easily by you. He lived to please, not distress or scare! Nevertheless, he had to come up with something.

"Ok, so there was this little girl… no, a little boy. The little boy got lost in a desert… um forest…"

Shulk elbowed him, "Tell them a story about what happened that one time you got on Palutana's bad side, eh?"

With this advice in mind he restarted "Once there was this boy, and this boy was the most _handsome_ and _clever_ in the land. He was the first guard of uhh… Lady Pauline"

Despite their best efforts Sonic and Pittoo showed interest in the story.

"One day Lady Pauline brought in a jar of cookies, but these weren't _any_ cookies. These were cookies baked by the grandmother of all grandmothers, and you can imagine how tempting these would be to a lesser soul." Pit himself was drooling a bit from the thought as he took a piece of roast beast from the skillet that Roy apparently was thoughtful enough to set it over the fire, changing his fate, giving the readers a glimmer of hope that he would indeed be a relevant character.

"So while Lady Pauline was off doing grocery shopping, the handsome young boy decided to sneak just _one_ cookie. Before he even put it in his mouth he could taste it, softer than any angel's food, yet no crumbs fell. It was just the right sweetness, enough to bring a smile but you could swallow it without a bad aftertaste. He ate, or rather wolfed it down the taste left his mouth before he could even comprehend the savor that was occurring."

Everyone was interested for certain, but they weren't scared. Pit hoped he could fix that, and fast.

"Well, one thing left for another and he was eating one after another, and soon enough Lady Pauline came home to find his hand in the cookie jar. She was furious that not only had he taken so many of those expensive cookies, but went behind her back doing so. 'I'll deal with you how I deal with my thieves' Lady Paulie declared and lifted her staff. Before he knew it he was in a deep dungeon. All he could see was darkness. Somehow it was closing in on him, and the young, handsome, undeserving boy shrieked and begged for his life,"

As Pittoo listened he was deeply impressed with Pit's newfound morbidity and considered to himself if they could possibly be friends

"And Lady Pauline gave him mercy on the condition that he never stole again. He keeps his promise to this day, and they all lived happily ever after." Pit concluded with a deep breath, anticipating their wild applause all he got was 2 blank stares and a face palm. Pittoo was rethinking his consideration made earlier.

 **A.N. Whew, chapter 3 is over and done with. It was hard trying to make a reasonable story having character's that outside of SSB I'm totally unfamiliar with. And remember, I LIVE ON REVIEWS! The amount of reviews last chapter was a giant zero, so plz get to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I think we all understand by now I don't own SSB. If I did, I wouldn't make fic writers write this over and over again. -_-**

Shulk cleared his breath: "Um, so should I go next?"

"Yeah, whatever man." Sonic said, clearly disappointed in Pit's story.

"Ok, so there was once this arrogant and annoying boy, let's call him "Dark Clone" and his annoying pet, who we'll call him "Edgy" So Dark Clone and Edgy went on a camping trip when-"

"I demand that he renames his characters!" Sonic interjected.

"Why should I do that?"

"I think we can all tell who 'Dark Clone' and 'Edgy' are supposed to be" Sonic said Edgily.

Shulk's eyes flashed "Whatever, I didn't want to tell a story anyway." Shulk sat back.

Pitoo stood up with a devious grin on his face "Ok, me and Sonic are going to tell our story together!"

Pit sat in his chair, preparing himself for the scariest time of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic stepped up to the fire as Pitoo cleared his throat.

"There was once a young boy, and he loved his mother very much. But one day he got lost in the forest

"The little boy started crying because he would never see his mom again. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. And then he sobbed until the sun was well set. Seeing that his mom never found him somehow brought more tears to his eyes. He quite literally cried himself to death.

"This death happened right here, his body buried years ago by a freelance gravedigger. Every full moon his ghost rises to try to scare a boy into crying to death, hoping to get another friend."

Shulk's eyes flashed "Close your eyes now!" He whispered with an urgency. Pit unquestioningly did so, a shrill high pitched screech filling the air. When he opened his eyes he saw a scary bear mask, and a certain annoying hedgehog behind it.

"Nice try, but that wasn't scary at all" Pit said triumphant

Sonic and Pitoo were too stunned to respond, as they didn't see Pit close his eyes

"And look, on the horizon!" Shulk exclaimed.

And indeed the sun was climbing upwards, it's crown fully visible.

"N-No! You weren't supposed to win" Pitoo stuttered, still recoiling from surprise.

"That's right, I won, and a deal's a deal!" Pit was flexing his biceps and let himself bask in the glory.

Roy poked his head out "What the heck are you still doing up?"

Shulk and Pit laughed like they do whenever a cheap sitcom was about to end. Pit finally will be able to hang out with them. But…

"Look, um, this is great and all but, I don't really wanna camp with you guys…"

"Come again mate," Shulk gave Pit a look of amazement.

"It seemed fun from out there, but it just seems to be boring. So, see you!" Before another thing could be said, Pit dashed off to the tourney to be held today. And just like that, this fic closed.

 **A.N. And that was the fic. Crappy ending, I know, but it needed to close somehow. I'm trying to figure out what my next fic will be. I'll (probably) hold a poll to decide. also FM**

Thats a pretty good story. Keep it up

 **Despite the generic nature, I do appreciate that I'm at least getting reviews. If there's nothing else to talk about, I'm out.**


End file.
